Taming
Tired of your wolves being pathetic? Well now it's time for you to stop being such a pathetic beast handler and increase your skill in Taming. Taming increases by engaging in combat with your Tamed wolves. Levels of 'Taming '''will offer benefits to your wolves such as damage reduction versus explosions, fire, fall damage, and all incoming damage. Offensive skills that increase the damage of the wolves and offer critical strike chance and a DoT applied to foes unlucky enough to be "Gored" by your wolves. Taming Exp Gain Experience gained by taming wolves, or having your wolves attack other players. Also by taming Ocelots. Taming a new pet wolf gives 250 XP per successful tame. The amount of XP gained for engaging in combat depends on how much damage your wolves inflict on the target. This '''must '''be the damage that your own wolves inflict! Neither damage that you inflict by striking an enemy nor environmental damage (falling, fire, etc.) will grant Taming Experience. It is possible that the XP values are dependant on server difficulty, these values were tested on Hard mode. All passive mobs, regardless of type, give 10 XP per hit point they have. You will generally not receive the max XP for passive mobs as it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to get a wolf to attack a passive mob without first hitting it yourself. Hostile Mobs give XP based on their type, as shown in the table below. Creepers cannot be attacked by Wolves, but are included along with Zombie Pigman, which normally cannot spawn in the Overworld and therefore cannot usually be attacked by Wolves either. Using 10 bones to summon a wolf while in the Nether makes killing Zombie Pigmen possible. + 1 hit with a bone in hand then allowing the wolf to finish off the Zombie Pigman while getting 2 GORES got 480 XP. Taming Permission Nodes :''For a full list of permission nodes used by the mcMMO plugin, see permissions. Currently there is only one permission node used by the Taming skill - 'mcmmo.skills.taming'. Anyone with this permissions node has the ability to use the Taming skill. You can gain taming skills by using your wolves to attack people. The higher your skills are, the more damage your wolves do. Taming Skills ; Beast Lore : Bone-whacking inspects the Wolf or Ocelot. (Left-click Wolf or Ocelot with a Bone) ; Gore : Critical Strike that applies a Bleed effect. Gore will cause your wolf to do a critical hit that also puts bleed (DoT, Damage over Time) on the wolf's target when attacked. The percent chance increases by .1% per level. Eg: (level 100 = 10%, 150 = 15%, Maximum is achieved at lvl 1000 when the chance of Gore is 100%.) ; Call of the Wild : Summons a Wolf or Ocelot to your side. This sub-ability is meant to give Taming some more viability. If you find yourself lacking wolves and no wolves are near you within a certain radius (approx. 50 blocks) you can then summon a Wolf or Ocelot to your feet with a sacrifice of 10 Bones or Fish, respectively (amount can be changed in the config). This ability can be activated by crouching and left clicking. ; Fast Food Service (50+) : 50% chance for Wolves to heal on attack. ; Environmentally Aware (100+) : Cactus/ Lava Phobia, Fall Damage Immune. Wolves avoid danger. ; Thick Fur (250+) : Halved Damage, Fire Resistance. ; Shock Proof (500+) : Explosive Damage Reduction. Explosions do 1/6 normal damage to Wolves. ; Sharpened Claws (750+) : Damage Bonus. Wolves deal +2 Damage. Taming Commands Currently the only command which can be used with the Taming skill is simply typing "/taming". This displays information on the skill itself. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP